Control of access to configuration settings is an important factor in securing networks and/or devices from unwanted changes, access, and/or hackers. Depending on the components, usage, and type of device which the configuration settings are associated with, many potential solutions to this problem exist, ranging from simple to complex. However, in some situations, there are gaps in the available security options. Thus, additional solutions are required.